For centuries, fishermen have used a variety of different methods to attract both freshwater and saltwater fish to their fishing lure(s) and/or or baited fish hooks. It is to be appreciated that fishing lures vary greatly in appearance, size, shape and composition and color and can be constructed from a single or multiple components.
It is well known within the sport-fishing industry that light attracts fish. To that end, lures have been painted or coated with reflective material or made of material that has been highly polished to a reflective finish.
More recently, lures have been manufactured with highly reflective, holographic material affixed to or impregnated within a lure. The basic principle of these lures being their ability to reflect light and thus attract fish to the lure.
However, these lures have some basic limitations. The first being that the ambient sunlight or moonlight penetrating the surface of the water is diminished as the depth from the surface increases. Another problem is the clarity of the water. If the water is unclear or muddy, penetration of natural light into the water is diminished even greater. This is also true of natural light on cloudy days, during inclement weather conditions and moonless nights.
It is also well recognized within the sport-fishing industry that both freshwater and saltwater fish are attracted by scent in the water. It has been proven that sharks can detect blood in the water from many miles away.
While there are scents specifically designed for use with lures, they are commonly in the form of spray on liquids, aerosols and gels. These means of applying a scent to a lure have proven to be impractical because they are messy; and are not cost effective. Moreover, they are difficult to apply to a lure while standing on a rolling deck.
Other scents are attached to the lure or are positioned ahead of the lure; these scents adversely affect the lure's action.
Finally, it is a well-established fact in the sport-fishing industry that certain colors attract fish on certain days or in certain water conditions or light conditions. Anglers traditionally carry a variety of different colors of the same type lure in their tackle box. These Lures not only are of a variety of colors, they are made of reflective material or made of material that has been highly polished to a reflective finish.